Acceptance
by Darkling Pixie
Summary: Acceptance is often elusive (XS Slash)


Acceptance  
  
"Xand?" Spike asked as he entered the flat he shared with Xander Harris, or Xan as Spike insisted on calling him. "Xan, are you home pet?" Spike asked moving through the flat towards to Xander's bedroom. Spike pushed open the door as quietly as he could and looked inside. He saw Xander asleep on the bed curled up in a ball.   
  
* Oh, bloody hell why does he have to look so bloody cute like that? It shouldn't be allowed that he look that cute. I am such a bloody poof, falling in love with him the way I have. I'd do anything for my boy. Fucking poof that I am. *  
  
Spike closed the door and silently walked to the couch in the living room. Spike removed his duster and boots and lay them accross the nearest chair. Spike then lay down upon the couch and went to sleep.   
  
**********************  
  
Xander woke up feeling slightly groggy and his first thought was of Spike. Had he got home alright, was he ok etc. Xander rolled out of bed and walked into the living room. Xander stopped abruptly when he saw Spike asleep on the couch curled up into a ball. Xander smiled slightly and walked toward the sofa. He then sat upon the edge of the sofa near Spike's head and ran his fingers through the vampire's ungelled slightly curling hair.   
  
* God, his hair is sooo soft. He has no idea how much I love him, and how much I love watching him like this, unguarded and vulnerable. He is so beautiful. *  
  
Xander smiled as Spike leaned into his hand and mumbled something unintelligible. Xander's hand moved to Spike's face to caress the vampire's cheek. Spike smiled in his sleep and nuzzled Xander's hand. The vampire shifted a little in his sleep and Xander noticed just how uncomfortable Spike must be. As Spike shifted again, Xander raised himself from the sofa and bent to lift the smaller man into his arms. Spike snuggled into the human's shoulder as Xander walked to his room. He gently lay the vampire down onto his bed then got in himself and pulled the vampire into his arms. Xander smiled as Spike snuggled into his chest and then drifted off into sleep along with his vampire.  
  
**********************  
  
Spike awoke to the incredible feeling of warmth and being surrounded by a pair of strong arms. As Spike opened his eyes he became aware of the fact that his face was buried in a masculine chest. Spike inhaled deeply and recognised the scent of his boy surrounding him. Spike smiled and snuggled deeper into his boy's chest letting the scent and warmth surround him. Spike listened to Xander's heartbeat speed up slightly and his breathing change signalling that he was waking up. Spike sighed dejectedly knowing that soon Xander would shove him away. Spike was surprised when Xander planted a kiss on his head and pulled him into a tighter embrace.   
  
Xander awoke with Spike in his arms and a mop of blonde curls on his chest. He smiled and pressed a light kiss to his vampire's head and pulled him tighter to his chest. Xander smiled when he realised that Spike was in fact awake and snuggling into his chest.  
  
"Morning Spike." Xander said quietly.  
  
"Morning Xan." Spike said into Xander's chest. Xander pulled Spike accross his body so that the vampire was laying completely on top of him. Spike gave an undignified and highly uncharacteristic squeak when he was hauled onto the man's chest. Xander pulled Spike's head down until their lips met and kissed the vampire currently sprawled on top of him. Xander moaned as Spike slipped his tounge between his lips and began to explore his mouth. Their kissing became much more frantic as Spike began to slip off his t-shirt. Clothes were removed hastily and kisses exchanged between the couple. Xander grabbed Spike by the shoulders and turned them over until Spike was below him.   
  
"Xan, are you sure about this?" Spike asked rather shakily, his desire for the man above him becomming difficult to control. Xander grinned before lowering his lips to Spike's once more and thrusting his hips into Spike's.   
  
"Does that answer your question?" Xander grinned at Spike's intake of breath when their erections came into contact. Spike grinned in return and raised his lips to Xander once again. Spike rolled them over once more until Spike was once again on top of his boy.   
  
"Sure does pet" Spike grinned running his hand down Xander's chest towards his groin. Xander shivered as Spike's hand came in contact with his erection for the first time. Xander moaned his appreciation and Spike grinned once again.   
  
"Spike...lube (gasp),....in the drawer." Xander gasped out as Spike began stroking his erection. Spike reached out to the bed-side cabinet and rummaged around in the drawer until he found the tube of lubricant. Spike opened the tube and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers before working them around the entrance to Xander's body. Xander whimpered as Spike entered one finger into his body. Spike quickly entered a second finger and scissored them in Xander's body stretching him. Spike entered a third finger then removed them before replacing them with his erect penis. Spike quickly put lube on himself before entering Xander's body.   
  
* Oh my fucking God, he feels incredible, so warm and tight. *  
  
Spike's thoughts trailed off as his higher brain function shut down. The only thing Spike could think of was the absolute need to move inside his boy's body. As Spike gave into the need Xander began to whimper at the feeling of Spike inside him. As Spikle shifted slightly the angle made him hit Xander's prostate and Xander saw stars. Spike began to pound into Xander as he slipped Xander's legs over his shoulders. Spike slipped into game face and attempted to shake it away as he had no wish for Xander to see him like that. Xander witnessed the vampire's struggle.  
  
"Spike, let it out, it's part of you and I love all of you." Xander said holding Spike's face in his hands. At Xander's whispered words of love Spike's head jerked up.   
  
"You love me?" Spike asked hope shining in his golden eyes.  
  
"Yes I do." Xander stated firmly, love and adoration shining in his chocolate brown eyes.   
  
"You love this?" Spike asked disbelievingly, but with a certain underlying sense of hope in his eyes.   
  
"Yes Spike, I love and want all of you, everything that you are." A beautiful smile spread accross Spike's features and the ridges that told of his species appeared in full.  
  
"I love you too Xan. My love, my sweet boy." Spike said lightly tracing Xander's features with his fingertips. Spike leaned down and kissed Xander possessively and began pounding into the willing body beneath him. Xander whimpered and kissed back just as voraciously. Spike pulled his mouth away and lowered his lips to Xander's neck and began to nibble and suck the tender flesh there.   
  
"Please Spike." Xander begged. Hearing this threw the remainder of Spike's control out of the window and Spike sank his fangs into Xander's throat. On recieving no pain from the chip in his head he bit a little harder and let his lover's blood slide down his throat.  
  
* Pure fucking ambrosia, thats what he tastes like. *  
  
Spike marvelled at the taste of his boy before removing his fangs from Xander's neck and coming in time with his lover on his final thrust inside his lovers body. Both came with a roar and collapsed into the softness of the matress. Spike slipped his now softening member from Xander's body and nuzzled the wound on his throat before snuggling down into Xander's chest.  
  
Xander felt Spike snuggle into his chest and smiled. His hand came up to rest on Spike's head and he began to run his fingers through his lover's hair.   
  
"Mine." Spike murmured sleepily. Xander smiled at Spike's possessive tone. Xander lightly kissed Spike's curls and continued to run his fingers through the vampire's hair.  
  
* What the hell is that? *  
  
Xander wondered when he heard a slight rumbling. Suddenly reaslisation hit.  
  
* Oh my God! He's purring! The big bad vampire is lying in my arms and purring like a great big cat! *  
  
Xander grinned when Spike's purr grew in volume.   
  
"Spike, are you purring?" Xander asked a silly smile crossing his features. Spike raised his head to look at Xander and gave him a shy smile, a lock of hair falling into his eye. Spike nodded shyly.  
  
"All vampires do it, but only when content, so not many people know about it."  
  
"So you're content, huh?"  
  
"Yeah Xan, I am. I love you." Spike said resting his head on Xander's chest once again.  
  
"I love you too." Xander said before both fell into a content and deep sleep.  
  
END 


End file.
